Amor en rojo
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Seducido por el aroma de una dama, hechizado por unos labios carmín, no fue capaz de detener sus impulsos y robar de ella un beso, el beso que sellaría su eterna deuda...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I Roba de mis labios la tentación

Antes había dicho que este fic participaba en el reto de noviembre del foro de Inuyasha:Hazme el amor, pero no, porque cuando tuve que publicarlo mandé a alguien más a hacerlo por cuestiones de salud, pero le dije que le cambiara algunas cosas antes de publicarlo y lo arruinó totalmente ( ¿) además de que el reto consistía prácticamente en sexo, y yo no puedo escribir sexo por falta de imaginación con el tema y porque realmente no me gusta leerlo y mucho menos verlo, así que no XD.

Bueno, espero que les guste, contiene un intento de lime que espero les guste c:

Sin más, al fic XD.

_By:_

_amayatsuki16_

_Lo más importante que aprenderás: _

_es a amar y ser amado…también._

_Tulum._

Cursaba la primavera del año de 1939 cuando llegué a París, Francia, con la única intención de realizar mi más grande y torpe anhelo de plasmar en unas simples hojas blancas las más sublimes de las bellezas.

El vagón en el que viajaba era de lo más corriente: un polaco dormitaba a mi lado, un italiano parlachín iba al frente y un decoroso caballero a mí costado totalmente inmerso en lo que me pareció un libro en alemán.

Mi posición en aquella época no era ni la mitad de mísera que la actual, pero en aquellos tiempos me sentía como el ser más desdichado en busca de migajas de reconocimiento por parte de la sociedad, para poder demostrarle a mi madre que el querer es poder, un dicho bastante famoso entre los pueblerinos.

— ¿Tienes fuego?—escuché al caballero a mi lado preguntar. El hombre en cuestión vestía formal, de etiqueta, con bombín y un cigarrillo largo entre sus labios. Me miraba expectante con sus ojos azules que pareciase miraban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, escrutando y rastreando.

—No, lo lamento—dije torpemente, porque realmente nunca aprendía a desenvolverme fácilmente con extraños.

A decir verdad era la primera vez que salía de esa aldea de pastores, donde por supuesto no deseaba quedarme. Mi madre, mujer aguerrida pero corta de mente, siempre pensó que el arte era una pérdida de tiempo, que realmente lo fuera era algo que nunca admitiría frente a ella. Mi gusto por la pintura comenzó a mi temprana edad de diez años, cuando mi padre dibujó un hermoso y majestuoso perro blanco para mí en un trozo de tela, con tal destreza y habilidad que deseé poder superarlo algún día. Incluso eso anheló perdura hasta hoy en día, pero sin duda solamente ha quedado las cenizas de lo que en su momento fue un fuego ardiente.

— ¿No eres de París, cierto?—inquirió el caballero a mi lado, sacando de su saco un fosforo mediano. —No, en lo más mínimo—contesté, dejando de lado mi gorro, porque de no haber sido así estaba seguro de haberle hecho algún daño.

— ¿Y nunca antes habías estado por aquí?—volvió a preguntarme, justo cuando llegamos a la terminal. —Es la primera vez que tengo el placer de visitar la ciudad—refería, indicando sutilmente que el tren se detendría en cualquier momento.

—De ser así deberías dejar que te dé un recorrido de la ciudad, solamente los lugares más bellos—había en su mirada un brillo que no supe distinguir si era suspicacia o ingenio, pero debo apremiar que su invitación causó algún estrago en mi curiosidad.

—No veo inconveniente alguno—concordé. —No se hablé más entonces, sólo tengo una duda, caballero, ¿cuál es su nombre?—me preguntó una vez el tren hubose detenido. —Inuyasha Chien—dije un tanto inseguro de mis propias palabras. Sólo a la zafada de mi madre podría habérsele ocurrido un nombre tan poco convencional como ese, incluso podría jurar que lo hizo con toda la intención.

—Un placer, _monsieur_ Chien, yo soy Miroku Françoise Lumineux, me es un placer conocerle—me dijo una vez que nos hubimos bajado del tren.

En sí, particularmente, podía sentir la mirada de todos posada sobre mi persona por una única razón: mi apariencia. Lejos de ser mi aspecto decadente lo que atrajera sus miradas, era mi cabello, acaso también mis ojos. Tengo el cabello corto y blanco como la cal, y mis ojos son de un curioso dorado, lo que bien podría confundirse con la miel. Desde pequeño ese siempre fue un rasgo de mi persona del que jamás gusté ni un poco, además de ser la causa de constantes burlas por parte de conocidos y familiares.

Caminamos entre el tumulto de la gente que apenas y reparaba en mi distinguido acompañante, y acaso de vez en cuando en mí. Primero que nada el _monsieur_ Miroku me llevó a rodear la _Tour Eiffel_. Íbame hablando de asuntos tan triviles que me sentí cómodo casi desde el primer instante que pisé suelo parisino. Cada asunto más disparatado que el otro, como el de la conmoción que estaba causando en todo el país una inminente guerra entre países realmente poderosos abarcando cada aspecto posible, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba en mi particular acompañante era su habilidad para hacer que una mujer le diera un tremendo bofetón en menos de tres segundos.

La hilaridad y livinidad de Miroku poco a poco iban tomando más aplomo, hasta el punto de confesarme su desinhibida pasión por una joven panadera llamada Sango Veste. No es que yo fuera especialmente malo, todo lo contrario según creo, pero me pareció, en ese entonces, absurdo que precisamente él, un distinguido caballero, pueda interesarse tan fogosamente por una muchacha con dote casi inexistente, que no le correspondía y encima tenía el descaro de tomarle el pelo en repetidas ocasiones.

—Esta noche, mi estimado Chien, te mostraré lo más hermoso de París ¡El Moulin Rouge!—exclamó con sus ojos vibrando, expresando en su voz más de lo que siquiera imaginaba.

Recordaba haber oído hablar de esa novela de romance bohemio, donde un escritor soñador se enamora profusamente de una cortesana, después un duque celoso y ciego de amor por la cortesana intenta separarlos, hasta que al final la cortesana muere de tuberculosis, concluyendo de una manera bastante dramática. No me sorprendía que al lugar lo bautizaran con semejante nombre, todo sea en el buen nombre y grandes ganancias.

Pero lo que realmente no tenía sentido en absoluto, era que precisamente yo, un simple pastorcito pueblerino, pudiera caer en semejante calaña.

—Debo suponer que es un burdel ¿me equivoco?—pregunté temiendo la respuesta, porque realmente no traía ni un céntimo para gastar en semejante lugar.

—No te equivocas en lo más mínimo, y si es por el dinero la preocupación que escucho en tu voz, que no ocurra más, porque nuestra visita corre por mi cuenta, sino ¿qué clase de guía sería?—me dijo bastante confiado, sonriendo como atontado y una mirada perdida que preferí ignorar.

Nos detuvimos en un café a pasar el rato en lo que daba la hora designada para partir, y Miroku decidió contarme más fondo la pasión que sentía por esa muchacha.

—Ella me desprecia porque sabe que frecuento esta clase de lugares, y porque soy mayor que ella—me dijo una vez que nos pusimos en marcha, porque de cierto que a mi acompañante le atemorizaba un poco el que las personas presentes en el café pudiesen oírle—pero sin duda me corresponde, y si no he pedido su mano es porque ella me lo prohíbe rotundamente, sin darme oportunidad de explicarle el porqué de mi proceder. Es una niña de cierto, una joven de quince años en la flor de la vida que depende únicamente de esa panadería, y que de ella depende su señor padre y su hermano. Sin duda sabe que conmigo no le faltaría nada a su familia, pero es lo bastante orgullosa como para osar decirme que prefiere ganarse la vida honradamente que estar al lado de una persona que en toda su vida jamás podrá serle fiel. Además está ese primo suyo, un tal Jean que planea a toda costa ganar su mano, y al parecer a Sango no le molesta porque su padre está más que contento con la realización de una unión en un futuro de ambos. Le he recalcado hasta el cansancio que no me interesa su clase social, ni mucho menos dejaría de lado a su familia o acaso le faltaría el respeto, pero a ella parece importarle poco lo que le diga, porque al fin y al cabo siempre me tachará de fanfarrón, siempre lo ha hecho.

Me enteré de que Miroku no pasaba de los treinta años, aunque a decir verdad le calculaba menos. No me extrañaba esa gran resaltación acerca de la edad, porque realmente era una brecha grande. Por otro lado nada de eso me era de incumbencia realmente, acaso por el escaso tiempo que llevo de conocer al caballero, acaso porque naturalmente cada cosa relacionada con el romance me causaba incomodidad; cualquiera que fuese dejé que se desahogara un momento porque es de humanos el sufrimiento, cualquiera que fuese su causa.

Llegamos al lugar predicho, y ciertamente no era como lo había imaginado, más bien tenía facha de ser una elegante casa de té, de todos menos un burdel. Acaso lo que le identificara como uno fuera el foquito rojo que lucía en todo su esplendor en la puerta, lo que de cierto lo marcaba a todas luces como un burdel sin parecerlo en lo absoluto.

Entramos, y por dentro lucía mucho más elegante de lo que nunca más volví a ver en mi vida. Reinaba un aire de aristocracia fusionado con picardía, algo realmente fascinante dada la ingeniosidad de alguien.

Miroku nos dirigió, entre las muchas damas de labios rojos y movimientos casi felinos, hasta donde estaba una mujer específicamente, fumando uno de esos cigarros que dan risa.

—_Monsieur _Lumineux, no esperaba tenerle tan pronto por aquí—habló la mujer con una voz susurrante que daban ganas de acercarse para saber si dijo que lo creíste oír.

—Ni yo, _madeimoselle_, pero he traído compañía…corre por mi cuenta—eso último si lo alcancé a escuchar, y mis nervios se crisparon pensando en mi porvenir en ese lugar.

Por lo visto Miroku era un frecuentador agudo del _Moulin Rouge, _según supuse en ese momento, y no me equivocaba por la manera tan familiar con que la mujer del cigarro lo saludó, aunque no cedo ante la idea de que eso haya sido un saludo.

—Entonces ¡Bienvenidos al _Moulin Rouge_!—nos dijo, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, manchando la punta con su labial rojo.

Definitivamente, en ese momento nunca creí volver a ver a una criatura más hermosa como la que mis ojos estaban contemplando, y definitivamente nunca más volví a hacerlo.

De las escaleras, con unos movimientos tan gráciles que me pareció estar contemplando a un ángel, bajó una muchacha como ninguna otra. Entallada sencillamente en un vestido carmín de satín, de tirantes que dejaban ver sus hombros pálidos, con caída libre hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, se presentaba ante mí la mujer que nunca imaginé que amaría para toda mi vida, manteniendo un rictus en sus labios rojos que resaltaban la blancura de su piel, mirando elegantemente a todos los presentes con sus ojos centellantes y castaños, era, sencillamente, una imagen que nunca en mi vida olvidaría.

Varios hombres, distinguidos caballeros por lo que pude apreciar, se amotinaron alrededor de ella con variados obsequios que pretendían que ella aceptara, mas sin embargo, de una sola mirada, ella les despreciaba de la manera más cruel posible.

—Kikyo de Cloche, nuestra estrella más inalcanzable—alcancé a escuchar de la mujer del cigarrillo. Volteé a verla sólo para descubrirla mirándome con ojos incansables, como riéndose de mí, quizás.

— ¿La dama que acaba de bajar tiene por nombre Kikyo de Cloche?—pregunté, retándola igualmente. —En efecto caballero—me dijo, dibujando una media sonrisa.

—Olvídalo mi buen amigo, ni siquiera yo he podido persuadirla de que me comparta un poco de su amor. Si acaso fueses político o duque o marqués quizás ella te tomara en cuenta, pero dado a que ese no es el caso, lamento informarte que tu suerte es la misma que la de los caballeros de hace unos momentos—Miroku no sonaba decepcionado del todo, incluso parecía divertido con la situación por la que estaba atravesando, pero dado a que le acababa de conocer no podía formarme un juicio justo acerca de él.

—No puedo asegurarte eso, pero si aún sigues dispuesto a correr con los gastos de nuestras aventuras esta noche, me gustaría correr el riesgo al rechazo—le dije yo, muy decido. En ese momento pensé que sería interesante contar a mi vuelta al pueblo que logré copular con una cortesana de alto rango, que sería acaso una grandiosa historia con su fin al amanecer, la historia de una noche, terminando con una paga y el olvido, pero nunca, les juro, nunca pensé que nada de eso ocurriría, sino todo lo contrario a mis expectativas.

Pude leer la sorpresa en los ojos de Miroku cuando me vio avanzar hasta la distinguida dama que delicadamente se había ido a sentar en uno de los muchos sofás del lugar, dejando toda su melena negra esparcida en el respaldo.

—_Madeimoselle_—le dije, sacándome la gorra en un acto de mero egocentrismo. Me miró con una ceja alzada, reticente a responder a mi intento de saludo—_Bonjour_—dije con más confianza. Pude sentir su mirada de escrutinio recorrer toda mi anatomía, sin escaparse nada de su inspección.

—_Bonjour, Monsieur…_—su voz fue más de lo que esperaba, con un toque de elegancia y delicadeza dignos de ella. Me sostuve como pude del sofá, porque repentinamente había sentido vértigo.

—Imagino, como es predecible, que no te has acercado solamente a saludar, y también imagino que tendrás los medios para recompensar mis talentos—dijo con su voz de terciopelo, aunque el adjetivo le quedara pequeño.

Me quedé sin aliento al admirarla mejor, encontrando finalmente que era incomparable, bellísima y admirable, todo al mismo tiempo, siendo pocas estas palabras para describirla como ella merece.

—No se equivoca _madeimoselle,_ en efecto, estoy aquí para lo que imagina—su mirada cambió, de altiva e indiferente a la seducción misma.

Fui hechizado por unos labios rojos llenos de pasión, víctima del perfume de una dama, atrapado por el don de la seducción. Todo mi mundo colapsó por su mirada, bajo esos ojos llenos de misterio.

Bajo la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes, miss Kikyo me tomó de la mano y me guió escaleras arriba. Detrás de ella, viendo el incansable contoneo de sus caderas, mansamente me dejé guiar por la experiencia. Francamente yo ya había tomado a varias mujeres antes, no era la primera vez, pero miss Kikyo tenía el don de hacerme sentir un quinceañero, cuando en realidad rozaba los veinticinco.

Abrió una puerta, y una habitación iluminada por una tenue lucecilla nos recibió. Todo en motivo de color borgoña y rojo, la cama grande y hecha perfectamente, donde de seguro mucho otros estuvieron antes que yo.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó el cortejo.

Sus manos se sentían frías y delgadas, tan perfectas. Comenzó dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, manchando con ello mi camisa de su labial carmín. Sin darnos cuentas llegamos a la cama, donde primero ella cayó sobre mí, y luego intercambiamos lugares. Con torpeza bajé uno de sus tirantes y besé su hombro, esperando que con ello mi vergüenza menguara aunque sea un poco. Ella me devolvió el beso en el cuello, y la sentí reír. Sus manos hábiles desabotonaban mi camisa mientras yo, impaciente, intentaba por todos los medios de deshacerme de su vestido, y finalmente lo logré. Nunca he vuelto a ver nada igual. Contemplar a miss Kikyo desnuda fue un momento que no puedo expresar con palabras. Quería tocarla y al mismo tiempo que ella lo hiciera.

Y de nuevo la vergüenza me invadió, retirando mi vista y posando en vez de ella mis manos sobre su cuerpo, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad. Ambos terminamos desnudos, y podía sentir su piel más suave que la seda rozando la mía, haciendo fricción, y su cuerpo esbelto se amoldaba a la perfección con el mío, y mis manos mordaces rozando cada parte de ella, y sus manos rozando cada parte de mí, dejándonos llevar por el éxtasis del momento, y disfrutando el uno del otro y viceversa. Su calidez me abrumó mientras yo besaba sus pechos, sintiéndola temblar bajo mi tacto mientras yo vibraba bajo sus labios que no perdieron en ningún momento un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo. Tracé un camino de besos húmedos alrededor de su cintura y más allá de donde ella misma conocía, descubriendo que cada centímetro de la piel de miss Kikyo era más suave que la anterior. Y ambos llegamos al punto culminante, vertiendo toda nuestra pasión en cuestión de segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, deleitándonos en nuestra propia miel, llenándonos el cuerpo de pura pasión.

Abrumado por el deseo intenté besar sus labios, pero ella de un rápido movimiento lo impidió.

—Un beso mío te costaría la fortuna con la que nunca soñaste, me convertiría en tu deuda de por vida—me dijo, rozando con sus labios mi oreja, pegándose más a mi cuerpo y dejándome más cabida al suyo.

Y entonces mi obsesión fueron sus labios, querer saber cómo se sentían, a qué sabían, cómo me harían sentir, porque robó de mis labios la tentación…

Se nos escapaba de las manos tanta miel, el ardor de su cuerpo en el mío, y entonces ocurrió, el bohemio pintor se enamoró de la cortesana…

Reviews, me harían muy feliz como una lombriz en un charco de lodo (¿)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Labios compartidos

Étoile: Kagome.

_By: amayatsuki16_

_Porque las motañas reviven _

_Con el sonido de la música._

_Christian._

Fleur no lo podía creer, en verdad que no quería hacerlo. A tan sólo una semana de la visita de ese singular caballero y ya comenzaba a echarlo de menos, incluso una vez que el alba había despuntado esa mañana y él ya no se encontraba en el lecho le extrañó, y a la vez se sintió patética por hacer semejante cosa.

No podía ni quería aceptar que, en tan sólo en una mísera noche y con una persona que estaba segura jamás volvería a ver en su vida, se había enamorado, un amor a primera vista que no pide permiso ni tiene compasión, porque ella había cometido el pecado más grave de una cortesana, porque el amor para ella no existía, porque ella trabaja para vender su amor al mejor postor, a quien más le ofreciera la mayor suma de dinero.

—Pobre e ingenua niña, caí rendida a tu favor—susurró.

Y entonces lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, por un amor que terminó antes de empezar, la historia de amor que aún no daba inicio, la historia de amor que no tendría final…

Porque ella no tenía derecho a amar…

I

Toda la semana la pasó pensando en ella. En su aroma, en su cuerpo, en el brillo de sus ojos. En toda ella. Porque Démon sentía arder su pecho cada que sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a Fleur, porque ella en una sola noche había cautiva su corazón y su mente, sus pensamientos. Ella podría ordenarle saltar desde la _Tour Eiffel _y él gustoso lo haría sólo para complacerla. Porque había aprendido a amarla en una semana, había cultivado el amor más grande que pudiera sentir, sin importarle que ella fuera una mujer que vendía su amor, sus caricias, acaso también sus besos.

Sus labios.

Los labios de Fleur lo habían cautivado, ansiaba tanto poder poseerlos que soñaba con ello día y noche sin tregua alguna. Porque la amaba con un amor que no conocía limites, y no comprendía cómo había pasado, y tampoco le importaba mucho, porque al fin y al cabo el amor era el más grande misterio del mundo, la gran incógnita que nunca tendría respuesta, porque el amor es diferente para cada persona y cada quien lo vive como puede.

—Mi querido amigo, no hayo el caso de que sigas pensando en esa joven criatura de vida nocturna, no te traerá ningún bien—Sentier estaba preocupado. Sabía de antemano cuándo una persona estaba enamorada, la mirada lo delataba al instante, y precisamente esa mirada portaba Démon los últimos días, pensando en cada momento en la cortesana del _Moulin Rouge. _Acaso haya quedado prendado realmente de ella, pero era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba, ya que nunca iba a poder estar con alguien de ese bajo y confuso mundo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, tampoco es como si me importara—Démon decidió zanjar el asunto. No le gustaba para nada que Sentier tocara el tema referente a la joven del burdel, acaso lo que sintiera fueran celos, y sus celos serían más que justificados tomando como partida que su joven amada vendía su amor al mejor postor, que claramente no era él.

Sentier pensó en una mejor táctica para hacer entrar en razón a su estimado invitado, y entonces recordó la historia que su abuelo solía contarle, la historia de su propia vida…

_En los burdeles de Buenos Aires…_

_Cuentan la historia_

_De una prostituta_

_Y un hombre_

_Que se enamora de ella…_

Démon sentía la mirada lacerante de Sentier cuando comenzó su historia, justamente en el mismo instante cuando comenzaba a tomar su sombrero con la clara intención de regresar al burdel en busca de Fleur.

_Primero…existe el deseo…_

_Después…pasión…_

Llegaron a la entrada, con la luz roja de la puerta iluminándoles el camino. Por la mirada desaprobatoria de Sentier podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, y por eso mismo debía estar precavido.

Los atendió la misma mujer de la vez pasada, con la misma sonrisa burlona que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

—Yo te digo esto porque en verdad te estimo, pero si acaso mis palabras resultan vanas ante tus oídos no me tome en cuenta, pero por mi cuenta ya no corre esta noche—dijo Sentier con voz firme, alejándose de Démon antes de cualquier reproche.

Se acercó a una joven castaña, que por lo que pudo ver, era el vivo retrato de Corail, con más maquillaje y menos recatada en cuanto atavío. Besó su cuello y ella lo acarició con movimientos felinos, evitando en todo momento el contacto de sus labios. Después de un vulgar cortejo ambos subieron a las habitaciones.

Démon sintió su sangre hervir ¡Y él se hacía llamar su amigo! Vaya amigo había resultado Sentier, que lo abandonaba cuando más le necesitaba, cuando sentía que su amor se desbordaría a cada segundo que pasaba.

_Después…sospecha_

Fleur no estaba por ningún lado, y eso resultaba sumamente inquietante para nuestro joven pintor. Acaso su amada se encontraba con alguien en ese momento, vendiendo amor y su cuerpo, repartiendo las misma caricias que compartió con él, y eso le helaba la sangre, porque él no había vuelto a posar siquiera sus ojos en otra mujer.

_Celos_

_Ira_

_Traición…_

_Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor_

_No hay confianza_

_Sin confianza no hay amor…_

_Celos, sí, los celos, te volverán…_

_¡Loco…!_

Y entonces la vio, compartiendo con un hombre cualquiera un beso ¡Un beso! Algo que a él le había negado rotundamente. Y los celos invadieron su ser, la ira lo dominó completamente. Ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro le llenó de rabia y se sintió traicionado, defraudado.

Fleur también le vio, parado en medio del salón aún con la gabardina sin quitar, mirándola de una manera que le heló la sangre, obligándola a apartar bruscamente al caballero que había comprado uno de sus besos.

Y entonces comprendió, su amor era correspondido…

_Cuando la mentira termina_

_El cuento también lo hace_

_Una mujer que pertenece a muchos hombres_

_No es la princesa que esperabas_

_Y los celos se convierten en tu confidente_

_Y la ira te dominará_

Ambos comprendían que no podían estar juntos, pero aun así Fleur caminó hasta donde estaba Démon, le susurró al oído dos palabras…

_Jet t'aime… _

Bastaron para sellar su amor. Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron juntos escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Fleur, donde sin necesidad de paga ni cortejos vulgares se amaron nuevamente, un momento donde ella no vendió su amor, un momento donde a él no le importaba la paga…

Sin previo aviso Démon besó los labios rojos de Fleur, deleitándose con su sabor, con la forma en que lo hacía sentir, la manera en cómo se amoldaba a él.

Fleur se sentía morir. Sentía que esa fuera su primera vez, los nervios la invadían y al mismo tiempo desbordaba pasión.

—Hazme de una vez sentir, mi joven poeta pintor, que esta pasión no tendrá fin, y que no fue un error hacerte el amor—ronroneó tan bajamente que Démon tuvo que acercar su oído hasta los labios de ella.

—No sabes el tiempo que he pasado soñando con este momento, tenerte entre mis brazos y que jures serme fiel…mi almendra virginal—Fleur no contestó, extasiada como estaba en su calidez, sin pensar en un mañana, ocupándose del presente...

_Los celos te volverán loco…_

II

Los días pasaban y la deuda de Démon también. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta del peligro que corrían viéndose a escondidas, con ella vistiendo de dama de sociedad, con él interpretando a un distinguido caballero.

Sentier sólo era cómplice de como su amigo se estaba hundiendo más y más en su amor desmedido por la cortesana, y como ella también estaba dejándolo todo por él, incluso él mismo había dejado de frecuentar el lugar para ver si Démon seguía sus pasos, pero para su terrible desgracia lo hacía con más frecuencia, despilfarrando el dinero que comenzaba a ganar con sus pinturas.

—Mi querida Corail, ya no sé qué hacer para que deje de frecuentar a esa mujer, él está cegado por el amor y no se da cuenta del peligro que ambos corren viéndose a escondidas. Esa mujer, Ventura, en cuanto se entere hará que de una u otra manera se separen, acaso con sus medios del bajo mundo, pero lo logrará—dijo Sentier una vez que estaba en la panadería de la joven, con ella inconscientemente escuchándole, como últimamente venía haciendo.

—Acaso usted tenga la culpa, _Monsieur _Lumineux, por llevarlo en un primer instante—dijo ella, afanada en acomodar los estantes de pan, ataviada en un sencillo vestido verde, mandil y paño en la cabeza, como toda chica de clase baja.

—El amor es como oxígeno, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos, todo lo que necesitas es amor…—de una manera soñadora Sentier entró en estado poético, acaso la presencia de la muchacha le afectase hasta ese punto, pero podía estar seguro sin duda alguna que ella era la culpable de sus constantes desvelos, de sus atolondrados actos desesperados por tenerla sólo para él. Visitaba el _Moulin Rouge _por una sola razón: Chrona, ella era la viva imagen de Corail, más vulgar y menos ingenua obviamente, pero con ella podía imaginar a la joven panadera de cuna humilde, a la cual, a pesar de las adversidades, no renunciaba, porque la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella también le amaba.

—_Monsieur _Lumineux, voy a casarme con Jean dentro de cuatro días…—la noticia le cayó como agua helada.

Dirigió su mirada turbia hasta la muchacha, sólo para encontrarla con la mirada gacha, sosteniendo con fuerza la bandeja vacía de panes, reteniendo con mordaz capacidad las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!—la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. La abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que la voluntad de la joven era tan fuerte como el hierro, que no la quebrantaría por más empeño que pusiese en su empresa.

—Yo te amo ¿de qué manera te lo hago saber, mi querida niña?—la bandeja cayó a los pies de ambos, y ni siquiera el temor de que en cualquier momento el padre de la muchacha llegara motivado por el ruido que produjo la bandeja al caer obligó a Sentier a soltarla, estrechándola más contra sí, grabando en su memoria cómo se sentía abrazarla por primera vez, su aroma y su respiración en su pecho.

—Hasta el momento lo único que ha logrado, mi estimado caballero, es hacerme pasar amargos momentos con sus constantes visitas a ese lugar de mala fama—se desahogó ella, abrazándolo de vuelta y ocultando las lágrimas que vertía en su pecho, seguramente mojándole la camisa.

_Sin notarlo un día cual mariposa me posé en tu flor,_

_Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor._

—Es la única manera que encuentra para saciar mis ganas de hacerte mía, de acariciarte, de tumbarte en el suelo y hacer que gimas mi nombre—susurró en su oído, logrando que con ello ella temblara bajo su agarre.

— ¡Pero que palabras tan más vulgares!—exclamó fingiendo indignación, porque realmente ansiaba escuchar esas palabras desde tiempos remotos, inclusive desde el día en que le había conocido en aquella fiesta donde ella era la sirvienta y él el invitado de honor.

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel,_

_No olvidaras, nuestro fogoso amor._

—Te amo, te amo, te amo Corail, no quiero perderte—imploró cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llevándola con él—por favor…no te cases—suplicó impaciente, dolido, torturado. Acaso ella haya sido la única mujer en robar su corazón con una sola mirada, con toda la inocencia que la caracterizaba, con su forma de ser tan aguerrida y a la vez tan dulce, y también, para su terrible desgracia, era la única mujer que no lo había aceptado a la primera, que inclusive lo rechazaba con toda la sazón, prefiriendo la felicidad de sus seres queridos a la de ella misma.

l—Yo también le amo, pero que le amé no quiere decir que vaya usted a cambiar, que de un día para otro dejará su vida libertina para formar un hogar, y mucho menos cambia el hecho de que usted es un distinguido caballero y yo una simple panadera, que la sociedad jamás vaya a consentir un matrimonio semejante, tampoco la abismal diferencia de nuestras edades; por eso, de la manera más atenta le pido, no, le suplico, que por favor se olvide de mí, que yo me olvidaré de usted, porque lo nuestro es un amor prohibido, no menos prohibido que el del caballero Démon con la señorita Fleur—dijo lentamente, separándose de él y poniéndose de pie, con toda la intención de irse, mas sin embargo él la tomó de la mano impidiéndoselo.

—Por favor, mi amada Corail, cuando menos acepta esto y te juro que me alejaré de ti—de su chaqueta sacó una cajita de terciopelo roja que depositó en la mano de la muchacha, se levantó y, con toda la dulzura y amor que ella le inspiraba, le dio un casto beso en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa sin soltar su mano.

Corail abrió mucho los ojos porque de verdad que no se esperaba eso. Apretando mucho la mano de Sentier y la cajita correspondió torpemente al beso, y después se separaron.

—Adiós, y en verdad espero que seas feliz—dejó dicho antes de salir del establecimiento, dejando a Corail con una mano en el corazón y la otra en la cajita.

—Adiós, mi amado Sentier, yo también espero que seas feliz—dijo viendo la puerta, cerrada, sola y ausente como ella misma.

_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final,_

_Unidas, un día se encontrarán._

_Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará,_

_Somos tú y yo, qué importa lo demás…_

III

Se encontraban detrás del burdel, compartiendo besos y caricias. Fleur reía como una pequeña niña, Démon le seguía la corriente, acaso ninguno de los dos amantes se había percatado de la mirada inquisitiva que los contemplaba en silencio.

Ventura desde sus inicios había sido una mujer sin escrúpulos, interesada solamente en su bien personal, valiéndole poco más que nada el bien ajeno, y acaso esa fuera la razón por la que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su mayor fuente de ingresos se le fuera de las manos, porque en verdad trabajó mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba, obtener lo que tenía, barajar el dinero que poseía.

—Mi niña hermosa, muchos son los hombres que te codician, y tu vienes a enamorarte de un simple poeta bohemio, que no tiene nada que ofrecerte más que su mísero amor, algo que con el tiempo seguro que se acabará—le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, soltando el humo lentamente, viendo a la feliz pareja voltear a todos lados y riendo al pensar que nadie les observaba.

— ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas? ¿Sabes que esto está prohibido?—preguntó de pronto Fleur, dejando de reír y mirando a los ojos a Démon, haciendo que él también dejase de reír.

— ¿A qué viene esto tan de repente?—preguntó desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Soy una cortesana, mi trabajo es vender amor y hacer que los hombres se sientan queridos, no puedo estar más preocupada por tu estado de ánimo en cuanto a esto, por la incertidumbre por la que te hago pasar a cada momento, querido—franca y clara, así era ella, siempre directa.

—Ni siquiera me hagas pensar en ello, te lo suplico, el tan sólo imaginarte en brazos de otro me hace querer asesinar a la persona que se te acerque—respondió Démon, totalmente enfurecido de pronto contra nadie en especial.

Fleur prefirió no añadir más nada, no le veía el caso a comenzar una discusión por algo que podía evitar.

IV

Étoile no contaba con más de quince años, una joven en la flor de la vida. Acababa de llegar de Venecia por petición de su prima Ventura. En su carta le pareció lo bastante desesperada como para ir de inmediato. Acaso se tratara de otro de sus arranques de nervios que muy seguido tenía desde que la conocía, pero sin importar la razón había decidido ir por el simple hecho de pisar nuevamente la tierra que la vio nacer.

— ¡Al fin estoy en casa!—exclamó al bajar del tren, con todas sus maletas rodeándola.

V

Démon había recibido una nota muy particular de Fleur pidiéndole verse en la casa que había detrás del burdel, donde vivían la mayoría de las cortesanas que allí trabajaban.

Llegó a la hora predicha en la nota, notando la particular soledad que inundaba el recinto a esa hora del día, se sentó en el sofá más cercano que encontró y se dispuso a esperar a que su amada apareciese.

VI

—Sin duda alguna hoy esa relación se termina, y aunque no fuera así ella te pertenece, Onigumo. Puedes disponer de ella al medio día, cuando yo ya la habré convencido de que su mejor futuro es a tu lado—Ventura estaba sentada en su escritorio, fumando como era su costumbre y conversando con un distinguido caballero inglés con el que compartía negocios turbios, y precisamente a causa de esos negocios era que ella le debía una fuerte suma de dinero, por lo que estaba dispuesta a dejar que el caballero en cuestión se llevara a Fleur como pago al no disponer de capital.

—Confió en que así será, mi estimada dama—dijo, con una semi reverencia—de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer que te arresten—terminó, y en los ojos de Ventura ocurrió un pequeñísimo momento de turbación.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, mi estimado marqués—dijo, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo para ocultar su turbación.

VII

Llegó a la casa de su prima donde daba acogida a las muchachas que no tenían dónde quedarse. Étoile iba nerviosa pues su prima le había dicho que un distinguido caballero quería conocerla para pedir su mano, y precisamente iba a dicha reunión.

Cuando llegó observó casi sin aliento al más apuesto muchacho que nunca en su vida esperó ver jamás. Era albino, como pudo notar desde un instante, de unos ojos dorados que le robaban el aliento y la presencia más atractiva que un hombre puede ser capaz de poseer.

Se puso el antifaz que Ventura le dijo que usara para su encuentro ya que el caballero en cuestión era extravagante, y ella como muchacha en edad casadera y un poco desesperada, iba a usar para complacer el capricho del susodicho.

—_Ciao, mio Signore—_dijo con una voz suave una vez que hubo llegado al lado del caballero.

Démon se sobresaltó por la voz tan inusual de Fleur, pero sin mucha importancia, y asegurándose de que no había nadie más, se paró de un rápido movimiento y la tomó de la cintura, sorprendiéndole un poco el atuendo de su amada, pero olvidándolo concentrándose en sus labios, que por alguna razón le sabían extraños.

—Ves Fleur, te lo dije, un hombre nunca podrá amar a una cortesana a menos que pague por ella—la voz de Ventura susurrándole en su oído le causó repulsión, acaso por la escena y el momento, viendo como las palabras de la mujer eran verdad.

Cuando llegó al edificio Ventura le dijo que su amado pintor bohemio estaba cortejando a una joven dama de sociedad, limpia y pura, joven y en edad casadera, pero ella se rehusó a creerle, e incluso la tachó de mentirosa, pero cuando entraron lo vio robándole un beso a esa muchacha que Ventura aseguraba era su prima, esa niña chillona y revoltosa que había sido enviada a Venecia para que aprendiera a comportarse.

—Pero en cambio el marqués te ama y daría todo por ti, incluso te complacería en cualquiera de tus caprichos—era incitante y tentadora la oferta ¿Y qué más podía perder? Su dignidad se la entregó en bandeja de plata a Démon, su amor lo vendía por unos cuantos florines, ya no le quedaba nada…

—Dile al marqués que acepto, me casaré cuando él disponga—emitió su parecer de la manera más fría posible. La mirada de Ventura se iluminó, y ambas fueron en busca del marqués.

Se separaron del beso y Démon se quitó el antifaz a la joven entre sus brazos, sólo para descubrir que no era Fleur, sino una chiquilla que no pasaba de los quince años cuando mucho.

— ¡Quién eres tú!—exclamó alarmado, apartándola bruscamente sin querer.

— ¡Pero quién se cree que es para empujarme!—espetó ella de vuelta, coloreándosele el rostro de la furia al haber sido empujada de semejante manera.

— ¡He sido timado!—dijo furioso, tomando su gabardina y saliendo del recinto, dejando furiosa a Étoile de paso, que no se esperaba a una persona semejante, pensando en que había mejores partidos.

Démon iba que echaba espuma de la rabia al verse timado de semejante manera. No es que le desagradara la muchacha, era hombre y tenía vista, lo que le enfurecía era que había alguien que estaba enterado del asunto de su amorío con Fleur, y eso los ponía a ambos en un grave problema.

En los días venideros decidió refugiarse junto con Sentier en su departamento de soltero. Desde que se había llevado a cabo la boda de la señorita Corail con el joven Jean su amigo estaba que ni el sol lo calentaba, inconsolable y sensible como estaba no dejaba que el propio Démon desquitara su propio sentir.

—Mi estimado Démon, hay algo de lo que debes enterarte—el estómago de Démon dio un vuelco al ver el semblante serio de Sentier, pronosticando algo sumamente grave. Entre las manos del parisino estaba un periódico, acaso el de ese día, doblado y se lo estaba ofreciendo. Lo tomó y leyó el encabezado.

_La boda más controversiada del año: Adinerado marqués inglés se casa con una conocida cortesana._

Hasta esas líneas sintió como la bilis acudía a su garganta ¿no podía ser…?

_El adinerado marqués Naraku Onigumo ha pedido la mano de la conocida cortesana Fleur de Cloche, y ha sido aceptado._

_La boda se llevará a cabo en la mansión de dicho marqués el viernes 24 de Junio a las 18:00 hrs._

No podía ser cierto, Fleur no podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? No sabía ni cuándo pudo haber ocurrido tal cosa. ¿Acaso ella fue quien hizo que esa joven le besara el otro día? Sea cual fuere la respuesta tenía que encontrar una explicación a la actitud de Fleur y su repentina decisión de casarse con ese marqués.

Con las protestas de Sentier pisándole los talones llegó hasta el _Moulin Rouge, _porreó la puerta zarandeando el foquito rojo hasta que le abrió la mujer del cigarrillo gracioso.

— ¡Exijo ver a Fleur!—exclamó apenas vio aparecer a Ventura en la puerta.

—Lo siento, ella está muy ocupada con los preparativos de Su boda—recalcó la mujer tan cínicamente que hasta ej más idiota lo hubiese notado.

—Ahora—de un manotazo apartó a la mujer de la puerta para abrirse camino. No reparó en ningún momento que Ventura no hizo ademán de detenerle, y lo dejó pasar.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de Fleur, donde entró sin pedir permiso, azotando la puerta y encontrándola probándose el vestido que usaría en su boda.

—Entonces era cierto…—murmuró descorazonado, mirando impaciente a Fleur en todo su esplendor.

—No veo de qué te sorprendes, al fin y al cabo tú ya decidiste tu camino—espetó ella, sin la más mínima pizca de remordimiento—Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca más—ordenó, y un tipo gigante salió de la nada llevándose a Démon como si fuera un costal de papas.

Sentier y Démon fueron a parar a mitad de la calle, empapados y resentidos.

—Y si vuelven a poner un pie en mi establecimiento los echaré a la cárcel, en especial a ti, pintor de cuarta, tantos besos de Fleur no debes ya…Te quiero lejos de mi burdel, tú y toda tu basura bohemia—espetó Ventura, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Regresaron al departamento de Sentier de donde no salieron hasta haberse acabado la última gota de ajenjo.

VIII

Fleur estaba retocando su peinado, con la mirada impasible clavada en su reflejo. Una muchacha triste y con el corazón roto le devolvía la mirada, con su rostro de muñeca de porcelana y presencia altiva.

—_Miss _Fleur—entró una muchacha conocida, ataviada en un elaborado vestido verde esmeralda, el mismo que sus damas de honor vestirían para ese día.

— ¿Sucede algo, _Miss _Étoile?—preguntó con su voz de terciopelo, más fría que el hielo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—preguntó ella con bastante energía—No—fue su respuesta rápida y cortante.

— ¿Hay algo que le moleste?—inquirió Étoile, y Fleur estuvo tentada a decirle lo mucho que la odiaba al ser ella quien, supuestamente, se quedaría con Démon.

—En lo absoluto—respondió de la misma manera que la anterior.

—Pues a mí sí—dijo Étoile tomando asiento sin haber sido invitada—el otro día mi prima Ventura me hizo venir hasta París con la excusa de que un noble caballero estaba interesado en pedir mi mano. Como estoy en edad casadera decidí hacer acto de presencia y valorar la oferta, accediendo a los caprichos que ella me dijo de usar un antifaz. El caballero en cuestión me besó sin aviso, a lo que yo estuve reticente a responder. Como es de esperarse me sentí ofendida, pero ¿me creerá usted que él también se mostró de la misma manera? No puedo y sigo sin creer su actitud—relató la muchacha al fin desahogándose.

Fleur estaba impactada. Por un lado eso demostraba la inocencia de Démon, pero por otro que estaba a punto de casarse con la persona equivocada.

—Todas la chicas en el internado en Venecia quieren un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta, un amor prohibido y trágico, sin tomar en cuenta que tuvo nueve muertos y duró tres días—dijo Étoile trayendo a la realidad a Fleur.

—Dios mío…—susurró Fleur. Ante la mirada atónita de Étoile salió corriendo al despacho de Ventura— ¡Tú planeaste todo ¿cierto?!—espetó furiosa, mas sin embargo la dama ni se inmutó.

—En efecto, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto—cínicamente le dijo—y ni siquiera pienses en declinar la oferta, porque si no puedo echar a la cárcel a tu amado pintor. No soy estúpida, sé cuántos besos se dieron ustedes dos, y eso ni en toda su vida podrá pagarlo, eres su eterna deuda, y también su condena—sentenció la mujer— ¿Entonces, aun quieres casarte?—preguntó.

—_Oui, madame…—_dijo despacio, dándose media vuelta.

IX

Démon y Sentier, con todo el licor corriendo por sus venas, se aventuraron en su descabellada empresa de ir a la boda de Fleur con ese mentado marqués aun sin tener invitación. En los bolsillos de la gabardina de Démon estaba todo un fajo de federicos (1) destinados para sus propósitos.

Llegaron, y como pudieron se colaron hasta el salón de la mansión, donde estaba la recepción.

Era el momento justo cuando el sacerdote dice "Si alguien se interpone que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" cuando Démon entró de un portazo, bastante dramático.

— ¡Yo me opongo!—dijo, con una mano en alto, alterando a todos los presentes, causando una gran alegría en la novia—Esta mujer…yo amé a esta mujer—dijo, causando el barullo entre los presentes—Le entregué mi corazón…le entregué mi vida ¡le entregué todo lo que soy!—Fleur para ese momento estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, sin poderse creer que Démon estuviera en ese lugar sólo para decir esas cosas—Pero…pero hizo un buen papel…como era de esperarse de la mejor cortesana…me hizo creer que me amaba—el marqués estaba indignado, haciendo señas para que los encargados de seguridad sacaran al loco borracho del recinto.

_Los celos lo han enloquecido_

—Vine a pagar mi cuenta—Démon sacó de su gabardina el fajo de federicos—Me hiciste creer que me amabas, y ahora debo pagarte—se los aventó a los pies de Fleur, que pasmada y dolorida los vio llegar hasta donde ella estaba—Sólo dime que nunca fue real, que nunca me amaste…—el fajo de federicos eran observados por Fleur que no podía decir ni una sola palabra.

—Esta mujer ahora es suya, he pagado a mi prostituta—le dijo a los presentes y especialmente al marqués, y luego volteó a verla a ella, para encontrarla llorando y mirándolo como una fiera enfurecida—Me has demostrado que no existe ninguna tontería llamada amor…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con Sentier, dándose cuenta de que no todas las historias de amor tienen finales felices.

Federicos: moneda francesa de aquellos tiempos, al igual que los florines.

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta cosa que mi mente logra hacer. Yo sé que no es ni siquiera lime XD pero se hace lo que se puede, incluso intento poner atención en las clases de biología XD Ya enserio, espero que este capítulo les guste, porque con el frio que está haciendo acá por donde vivo es muy difícil escribir ¡se te congelan los dedos! Ya bueno, basta de quejas, pero en verdad, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber en un review, porque ¿qué es un escritor sin los comentarios destructivos de sus lectores? XDD bueno, sin más, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
